


Ready for Abduction

by ByronicHeroics



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Figging, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHeroics/pseuds/ByronicHeroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan finds out that Sinestro is both creative and cruel when it comes to disciplining his disciples. Sometimes, being a Green Lantern means finding out that not everyone shares the same value for independence as humans. Written both to fill a prompt on the Green Lantern kink meme, and to fill my wildcard on kink_bingo with figging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Abduction

Hal Jordan was a not much better than a badly behaved little boy at times, and that Friday night was unfortunately one of the times the comparison became most notable. He was sitting behind the glowing green bars of the lantern prison in his now dirtied up Uxbridge Blues, nose dripping a slow steady run of blood down onto the starched white dress shirt. He’d wiped at it earlier, but that hadn’t done anything but stained the sleeve of his jacket, so he was resigned to closing his eyes and trying to ignore how similar it felt to drowning. His lower lip had been split open by a particularly hard punch and it looked sore and hot even from where Sinestro stood outside of his cell; glancing with distaste at the already colorful bruise on Hal’s cheek.

“Let him out.” The alien had ordered with a harsh tone to his already stern voice, and it was as simple as that for the bars to disappear for long enough for Earth’s green lantern to come forward dejectedly. At times like this, Sinestro wondered why he even bothered to try to care for the human when he put himself into positions like this seemingly every chance he was given. The shiny silver eagle on Hal’s jacket reflected the lights and bounced a bright pattern onto the alien’s green suit that made Sinestro reconsider that stance; that earth symbol signified obedience to some form of authority. Perhaps, he couldn’t help that this was who had been picked but he could certainly accept it and try to replicate the discipline of that program to change him.

Sinestro would never have imagined that a true hero’s ring would go to this sniffling sorry fool, or that he would be the man to mentor such a pathetic lantern, but he took what he was being handed with all the grace he could manage. There had to be something behind his outward idiocy that warranted the ring. There had to be something which warranted that eagle pinned to his now torn uniform; something behind all of this false gusto and unjustifiable pride. He would find that worthy bit of nature, one way or another.

Sinestro took Hal’s upper arm tightly in his hand and met the bemused eyes of the other lanterns who were watching the scene; he would not have them think that this was favoritism of any sort and he spoke firmly to handle their bewilderment – they were shocked he was having anything to do with Hal. “He will be punished; wipe his record clean. I would like to deal with this disobedient boy on my own.” He had taken the position as the human’s caregiver, and he’d be damned if his mentorship would not make a positive effect on the misguided youth. He could already feel the shudder of shame and fear that ran through Hal; he knew he wasn’t going to get off lightly after a bar-fight while he was ‘on duty’, even on his own planet, though he’d never had much more than a slap to the back of his head from his mentor. There was some muttering of languages to be heard surrounding them as Sinestro led the human back towards their quarters, and he didn’t have to push Hal’s head down this time to keep his eyes lowered.

Hal knew better than to look up now; not when Sinestro would be furious to even have him dare meet his eyes. He even kept quiet as he was shoved down to the ground to kneel while his master decided on an appropriate punishment for the whole affair. It was a rare occurrence for Jordan not to have something to say, Sinestro mused, and he savored how very subdued and at his mentor’s mercy this situation must have made him feel. The alien allowed his ring to go about preparing the appropriate needs for the punishment, while he reached downwards to take Hal’s smooth soft face in his hand. The human groaned lowly when he held his nose shut and pushed his head backwards, refocusing the flow of the blood in that motion so that it wouldn’t continue the steady drip down his face. Hal swallowed repeatedly, and his bright eyes watered as he tried to struggle to handle the sensation. 

“You’ve been very bad, Hal.” Sinestro said as he counted out the time, and he waited another minute before he removed his hand to reveal that the nosebleed had been fixed. The human nodded his head slowly in agreement to the words, yet he still inhaled quickly when Sinestro grabbed his tie and pulled him up to his feet. He met the alien’s eyes with a look of hurt; the poor boy had clearly hoped to be treated with some tenderness despite his failings, but he would have none after that uncouth display. If Sinestro had his way, he would have taken his ring from him, if not forever, then at least until he had learned his manners better than to get himself into petty fights with other weak humans, no matter their ‘superpowers’. “You made both yourself and your master look like fools; I don’t appreciate that and neither does the Green Lantern Corps. I’m going to punish you.”

Sinestro pulled the man around with him by his upper arm, seating himself on the edge of the stark white and neatly made bed. He pulled Hal down over his knees s he did. The door wasn’t all the way closed, and Hal had to fight to figure out which of those things bothered him the most. He was clearly about to be spanked for having been in a fight, which reinforced the strange homoerotic master-slave concept of their dynamics which Sinestro seemed to have. It was the weirdest feeling he’d ever had to have been pushed into this sort of ultimately submissive role, and he breathed heavily as he looked back up at the man; he’d pick his battles. He could take a damned spanking for his fight if it got his mentor off of his case, because he had known he’d have to take some sort of punishment for his behavior. “Will you close the door, at least?” He inquired, and Sinestro looked amused by the pressing concept of privacy which Hal so badly wanted for this. 

“How will the other lanterns know that you’re being properly taken in hand if they can’t see it themselves?” Sinestro had inquired, and he laid his hand down on Hal’s bottom, warm, heavy, and promising as he spoke. He rubbed the wool trousers with an almost affectionate humor as he waited for Hal to explain; his face had flushed in that uniquely human manner and he was clearly trying to come up with a better way of showing he had received his retribution than letting it be open to the rest of the corps. “I…really…only…share…this part of me…with you.” Hal had gritted when he couldn’t come up with a way that didn’t involve him writing open letters or taking a communal shower immediately, yet Sinestro seemed pleased by that excuse because of the implied ownership behind it.

“Close the door.” Sinestro allowed, and he let Hal stand up for a brief moment to do so. The man closed and locked the door before he returned to stand in front of him, clearly not sure if he should have bent himself back over Sinestro’s lap immediately. “Take your pants down.” Sinestro guided, speaking slowly and firmly as if to a child who was trying to avoid their punishment. Hal gritted his teeth at the tone but obeyed, unbuttoning his pants and reaching up to unhook his shirt-stays before he pulled down the pants and his underwear. “Lean over my lap.” Sinestro said then, and the human had so clear a look of distress on his face while he did so that it was almost endearing. Or it would have been, if this weren’t intended as a punishment.

Sinestro rested a hand on Hal’s back and pushed him forward just slightly with it, making his backside more prominent displayed. It felt so open to be in that position, and so odd to have the soothing gesture of his hand there when he was going to be spanking him with the other. Hal let his head fall forward as he looked to the floor, he’d never been spanked before and he had thought that growing up had cut him out of the running for it. His dogtags slid forward out of under his shirt’s collar, and he swallowed hard when his mentor slid them off all the way. It was never a good sign when someone did that; he figured Sinestro thought the fuss he was going to make would be loud enough without the jingle of the chain. “A star; how appropriate.” The alien had mused when he saw the attached pendant; and he wouldn’t argue otherwise even if a Star of David was much different than what Sinestro might have believed it was. “You’d be able to touch one if you’d listen to me.” He added.

Sinestro motioned the ring to bring forward what it had been working on, and the hand which had been against his back came down to rest just above his bottom then, effectively holding Hal firmly over his knees for this. Hal’s grasp on the whole situation was shaken then, when he realized that Sinestro’s free hand was now spreading him to his inspection. He tensed as a finger brushing against his entrance almost teasingly, and he swallowed hard; maybe he had been too pointed and too convincing in his argument that his tender emotions only belonged to his mentor and none of the other lanterns. Really, he had hoped the alien would have understood they really didn’t belong to anyone else. “Sinestro, what are you doing?” He asked when he felt the air whip around him as Sinestro picked something up the ring had brought him and his voice was nervous even to his own ears. 

“Relax, Jordan, and this will hurt less.” Was the only reply he received.

Hal looked over his shoulder when he heard those words and he bit his sore lip hard enough to taste blood again as he saw that Sinestro was holding some sort of plug that was both oddly aromatic and incredibly intimidating to him. His heart sped and he only stopped biting his lip to grit his teeth when the plug was positioned at his entrance, cool to the touch and slightly damp as if from water. “If you’ve never been taken like this, you’re about to feel a very strong stretch.” Sinestro warned him, almost as if he were really worried for his discomfort even when he was about to shove something into his disciple’s backside. “No, please! Sinestro!” Hal said, because those words were just too much to handle finally and he couldn’t help but tense despite the warning when the plug began to be worked into him.

Hal gasped and closed his eyes tightly as Sinestro slowly began to work it into his backside, using a rocking motion to push the root into his bottom. “Hurts!” He gasped but Sinestro enjoyed how unhappy every breath Hal took sounded now, so that was probably just icing on the metaphorical cake to hear him say. Sinestro paused when he was at the largest point of the ginger plug, which couldn’t have been wider than three fingers, and he twisted it slightly to gain a low cry. There hadn’t been enough time for the sting of the root to set in yet, and he was surprised at how well just the penetration had made a point. It was almost a true shock to imagine that beautiful young Hal Jordan, with all his pride and his smug nature, had never even had a man take him like that. Sinestro would have pinned him for pansexual.

“Is this your first time, Jordan?” Sinestro inquired, and his lips turned up in a wicked smirk when Hal sobbed his response. “Yes!” The pilot whined shakily, and wasn’t that the sweetest thing he had ever heard? Sinestro would be the very first man to claim Hal’s ass for himself, and it was to punish him for forgetting to mind his master. The night could hardly have been more satisfying than that, unless he had just not needed to punish his disciple at all. He was pleased by the low whine that escaped Hal’s lips when he finally worked the plug all the way in, and he tapped the base to settle it. The ginger root was stretching him less than a cock would have, but he was already crying from the feeling never the less, unhappy to be being punished like this when he’d never before been entered.

“Well, I would have liked to have made it nicer for you, but this will make a very good point about obedience, won’t it?” Sinestro had suggested, and he twisted the plug slowly and carefully to gain another teary confirmation from the lantern that was bent over his lap. The first slap of the spanking was almost moot after that tearful display, but Hal gasped at the slap never the less. He had clearly forgotten that was why he was over the man’s lap in the first place. He put on as brave a face as he could with tears clinging to his long eyelashes, and clenched his jaw at the pain of it. It took several minutes for the man’s skin to turn a nice hot rosy shade, and that was when he finally was grabbing the ground to try to steady his emotions as much as himself.

The next slap Sinestro delivered to the man’s backside made him tense and there was the shocked cry his mentor had been waiting for; the ginger had finally caught his attention fully. Hal’s hand shot back to his backside in defense, crying out as he was struck by the unique pain of the plug. It felt like an icy burn inside of him, and each slap against his sore backside was making him tense around it now in a way that wouldn’t let him avoid the feeling. “You’re not being very compliant in your discipline, Jordan.” Sinestro said to him with a warning tone to his voice, and he pinned the man’s arms behind his back, letting the ring hold them there with ties while he reached for the plug once more. He would not have Hal act as if he could stop his punishment when it became too difficult.

Sinestro pulled the ginger out of Hal out an achingly painful pace before he began to work it back in at the same slow steady rate, enjoying how Hal kicked against the floor and lunged forward to try to avoid another round of the penetration. “I’m sorry!” Hal gasped, and he struggled to try to avoid the plug entering him again, not wanting to feeling that uniquely cool burn combined with the full discomfort of the plug. “That’s good. I want to hear that you’re sorry for being such a trouble to care for.” Sinestro had replied, and he pushed it all the way back in again, gaining a groan from his disciple as he started another round of slaps. There were tears finally that came without much pause, and Hal kicked the ground and let his palms turn into fists as he cried. “I’m sorry, Master!” He tried, and he trembled when Sinestro began to rub his back.

“Good boy.” Sinestro had finally relented he had decided the tears were real and the apologies sincere. He pulled the plug out of his disciple once more, discarding it before turning Hal to lie on his stomach on the bed. The pilot buried his pretty face into the crook of his arms to hide his continued crying; the shame was still weighing on him even without the actual punishment. He had let the man spank him, let the man violate him, and now he was letting himself be comforted as he lay on the bed they were about to share. He hadn’t signed up for this when he accepted the ring; and he whimpered as he finally focused on what Sinestro was saying. “…And you will be under my watchful eye and firm hand until you have regained my trust in your abilities, do you understand?”

Hal understood alright; he was in a lot more trouble than he had predicted.


End file.
